Sally Brown
Sally Brown is the younger sister of Charlie Brown in the comic strip Peanuts created by Charles M. Schulz in 1959. Character Sally has flipped blonde hair with a cluster of curls and sometimes a bow in front, and she wears a polka dot dress, usually pink or blue. In the winter, and most of the time in the later years of the strip, she switched to a shirt and pants. She has a "take it easy" approach to life, preferring to slide by while doing as little work as possible. Her favorite pastime is sitting in her beanbag chair watching TV. One summer, Sally actually went to "beanbag camp," which consisted of nothing but lazing sometimes, and is usually convinced she's right until someone proves her wrong, but she also has a good heart and a strong moral sense; like her older brother she is extremely sensitive to the unfairness of life. Charlie Brown usually goes to Lucy in her psychiatric booth when he's feeling depressed, but Sally prefers to confide her troubles to the school building, which is very protective of her and will drop a brick on anyone who doesn't treat her nicely. Sally has a lot of trouble with malapropisms, both in speech and writing. One of the strip's running jokes is the unintentionally humorous school reports she gives at the front of the class, which are frequently inspired by malapropisms and end with her feeling humiliated as all of her classmates laugh at her. Some of the more memorable reports she has given over the years include "Santa and his Rain Gear," "Handbidextrous" people, and "The Bronchitis" (a dinosaur which supposedly became extinct from coughing too much), or her report on the oceans of the world, then proceeding to state that there are no oceans in individual landlocked states in the U.S. She often struggles with homework despite Charlie Brown's patient efforts to help her, and she has a particular dislike for math, which she largely finds both intimidating and incomprehensible. However, she has expressed interest in becoming a nurse once she becomes an adult (although this is due to her interst in wearing white shoes, as opposed to the job itself) Sally has a strong crush on Charlie Brown's friend Linus. She calls him her "sweet babboo" (inspired by Schulz's wife Jeanie, who used to call him that), and when Linus says something Sally finds especially witty or intelligent, she'll express her admiration by asking, "Isn't he the cutest thing?" Her crush is a frequent source of embarrassment to Linus, but he endures it stoically for the most part, although he is sometimes driven to yell in exasperation, "I'm not your sweet babboo!". As Schroeder does with Lucy, Linus often attempts to fend Sally off with a sarcastic remark. No matter how vigorously he protests, though, her devotion remains unwavering. Although in one of the animated episodes, she treated Linus with an air of indifference, which resulted him growing jealous, much to her enjoyment. Sally has wanted Charlie Brown's bedroom for years. Every time he either leaves home for a while (such as going to summer camp) or talks about leaving, the first thing she always wants to know is if she can have his room while he's gone. A few times, she has actually begun to move her possessions into her brother's room when she thought he was never coming home (as in one incident when Charlie Brown was only away shopping at the Macy's Department Store, and another where Snoopy accidentally turns him invisible). Unlike most of the Peanuts gang, Sally does not seem to have much interest in playing sports. On the rare occasions when she does play, it's usually because Linus invited her. She is one of the few kids in the neighborhood who has never played on Charlie Brown's baseball team, and her attempts to play catch with a football usually lead to comic results. She did join a "snow league" once, when the local adults turned snowman building into an organized sport, but her team wasn't very good. They lost one match when the referee penalized them for "improper mittens," and lost another because their snowman was offside. Being Charlie Brown's sister, she refers to him as "big brother", having called him by his full name only on very rare occasions. History Sally was born on May 26, 1959, with Charlie Brown receiving a telephone call from the hospital and dashing out of the house yelling that he had a new baby sister. She was given the name "Sally" a week later, on June 2. Although much talked about, and the cause for a celebration that included Charlie Brown passing out chocolate cigars, it was not until August 23, 1959, that she finally made her first appearance. As a baby Sally liked playing with empty baby bottles, which she used for everything from building blocks to bowling pins, and being taken out for walks. The latter caused poor Charlie Brown no small amount of frustration when he had to miss an important baseball game to walk her around the neighborhood in her stroller. He ended up leaving her to return to the game due to the pleading of his team, and, in typical Charlie Brown fashion, quickly lost the game, incurring the wrath of both his mother and his teammates. Like other characters such as Linus and Schroeder who were also introduced to the strip as babies, Sally grew up quickly. On August 22, 1960, she took her first steps, and in the next day's strip she fell in love with Linus for the first time. Her first day of kindergarten came on September 5, 1962. Although the first glimpse of her new school made her run away screaming, she had a wonderful day once she got there. Unfortunately, her lack of aptitude for formal education quickly became apparent, as she nervously admitted in a later strip that she was sure they'd make her go through kindergarten again because she had failed flower-bringing. Nevertheless, she did eventually complete kindergarten, and settled in at about first or second grade age for the remainder of the comic's run. Interestingluy, it was originally Linus who expressed a possible romantic interest in Sally. In a strip appearing shortly after Sally's birth, Linus is seen scribbling calculations on a fence. when Charlie Brown wanders by, Linus asks him, "When I'm 22 and Sally is 17, do you think she'll go out with me?" When Schulz revived the joke more than a year later, though, it was Sally who fell for Linus rather than the other way around. Sally was once diagnosed with amblyopia (lazy eye) which required her to wear an eye patch for a while. Her eye patch often went missing because Snoopy took it to play pirates. Sally gave Snoopy the eye patch fter her opthalmologist told her that she did not need to wear it anymore. Sally was the first character to befriend Eudora, arguably the last major character to be introduced to the strip. Sally first met her during a trip to summer camp in 1978. She became a pupil in Sally's class later that year and was Sally's closest friend for most of her run in Peanuts. Portrayals Kathy Steinberg was the first to voice Sally Brown in A Charlie Brown Christmas in 1965 and continued to portray her until 1969. Various actresses have voiced her since. Lynn Mortensen voiced her from "It's A Mystery, Charlie Brown" (1974) to "Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown" (1975). In It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (1984), Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown (1985), and the 1985 season of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, Sally was voiced by Stacy Ferguson, better known as Fergie of the Black Eyed Peas. In It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown (1992), Sally was voiced by Jodie Sweetin (Stephanie on Full House).'' Kristin Chenoweth played Sally in the Broadway revival of the musical You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown winning the Tony Award for Best Featured Actress. (The character of Sally did not appear in the original musical; she replaced Patty from the original production, who had long since disappeared from the comic strip.) Other voice actresses who have played Sally include: Ami Foster (1988) Lynn Mortensen (1974-1975) Hilary Momberger (1969-1973) Stacy Heather Tolkin (1982-1983) Gail M. Davis (1975-1977) Ashley Edner (2000) Nicolette Little (2002) Category:Characters